swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W19/2015
Actual events * Network reconstruction and construction works of the Zumikerstrasse. Construction will start on 8 Dec 2013 and completed in the springtime of 2015. There may be interruptions of the broadcasting of swissradio Opera. Opera time table 04.05.2015 - Monday/Montag 01:15 Francesco Cavalli - La Didone (1997) DHM (I) - 1st recording 03:37 Giacinto Cornacchioli - Diana Schernita (1995) Bongiovanni (I) 04:38 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Isis (2005) Accord (F) 07:11 Marc-Antoine Charpentier - Médée (1984) Harmonia Mundi (F) 10:13 Marin Marais - Sémélé (2007) Glossa Music (F) 12:30 Benedetto Marcello - Arianna (1999) Chandos (I) - 1st recording 15:34 Antonio Caldara - Maddalena ai piedi di Cristo (1996) Harmonia Mundi (I) 17:40 Antonio Vivaldi - Juditha Triumphans (1990) Brilliant (I) 19:45 Camilla de Rossi - Sant'Alessio (2001) Pan Classics (I) - 1st recording 20:50 Johann Sebastian Bach - Matthaeus Passion (1994) Brilliant (D) 23:30 George Frideric Handel - Der Messias (1965) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 05.05.2015 - Tuesday/Dienstag 02:02 George Frideric Handel - Belsazar (1976) Brilliant (D) 04:46 Gian Francesco de Majo - Alessandro nell'Indie (2006) Coviello (I) - 1st recording 06:55 Giovanni Battista Sammartini - Memet (2001) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 09:36 Tommaso Traetta - Ippolito ed Aricia (1999) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 13:34 Johann Adolph Hasse - Cleofide (1986) Capriccio (I) 17:24 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Lucio Silla (1989) Teldec (I) 20:18 Domenico Cimarosa - Il fanatico burlato (1988) Agorà Musica (I) - 1st recording 22:42 Giuseppe Moneta - Il conte Policronio (2007) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 06.05.2015 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 00:23 Giovanni Paisiello - Il Barbiere di Siviglia (2000) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 02:17 Luigi Mosca - L'Italiana in Algeri (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 04:44 Gaetano Donizetti - Il Campanello (1949) Conductor: Alfredo Simonetto (I) 05:39 Gaetano Donizetti - Don Pasquale (1954) Conductor: Alberto Erede (I) 07:57 Gioachino Rossini - Il turco in Italia (1954) Conductor: Gianandrea Gavazzeni (I) 09:49 Gioachino Rossini - La Gazzetta (2001) Fondazione Cassa di Risparmio di Pesaro (I) 11:58 Giovanni Pacini - L'Ultimo Giorno di Pompei (1997) Dynamic (I) 14:31 Hector Berlioz - Les Troyens (1976) Gala (F) 17:31 Georges Bizet - Ivan IV le Terrible (2002) Naïve (F) 19:53 Richard Wagner - Das Rheingold (The Ring of the Nibelung I) (1988) EMI (D) 22:22 Richard Wagner - Die Walküre (The Ring of the Nibelung II) (1988) EMI (D) 07.05.2015 - Thursday/Donnerstag 02:13 Richard Wagner - Siegfried (The Ring of the Nibelung III) (1990) EMI (D) 06:02 Richard Wagner - Götterdämmerung (The Ring of the Nibelung IV) (1991) EMI (D) 10:19 Richard Wagner - Der fliegende Holländer (1971) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 12:33 Charles Gounod - Romeo y Julieta (2002) RTVE (F) 15:09 Ernest Chausson - Le Roi Arthus (2004) Telarc (F) 17:55 Léo Delibes - Lakmé (1991) Nuova Era (F) 20:27 Giuseppe Verdi - Jérusalem (1975) Bella Voce (F) 22:42 Giuseppe Verdi - Le trouvère (1998) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 08.05.2015 - Friday/Freitag 01:15 Giuseppe Verdi - Don Carlos (1983) Deutsche Grammophon (F) 04:22 Camille Saint-Saëns - Henry VIII (1991) Harmonia Mundi (F) 07:25 Frederick Delius - Fennimore and Gerda (1976) EMI Classics (E) - 1st recording 08:43 George Gershwin - Porgy and Bess (1975) London Records (E) 11:44 Richard Strauss - Capriccio (1958) Conductor: Wolfgang Sawallisch (D) 13:58 Richard Strauss - Salome (1954) Conductor: Clemens Krauss (D) 15:39 Arnold Schönberg - Moses und Aron (1974) Sony Classical (D) 17:19 Erich Wolfgang Korngold - Das Wunder der Heliane (1992) Decca (D) - 1st recording 20:07 Marc Blitzstein - Regina (1991) London Records (E) 22:39 Benjamin Britten - Peter Grimes (1992) EMI Classics (E) 09.05.2015 - Saturday/Samstag 01:03 Benjamin Britten - Owen Wingrave (1970) London Records (E) 02:49 Tauno Pylkkänen - Mare ja hänen poikansa (Mare and her son) (2004) Ondine (FI) 05:07 Einojuhani Rautavaara - Thomas (1986) Ondine (FI) 06:45 Aulis Sallinen - Kullervo (1992) Ondine (FI) - 1st recording 09:22 Ann K. Gebuhr - Bonhoeffer (2000) Gebuhr&Hatten (E) 11:14 John Adams - The Death of Klinghoffer (1992) Elektra Nonesuch (E) - 1st recording 13:29 Kris Defoort - The Woman who walked into doors (2010) Fuga Libera (E) 14:51 Shigeaki Saegusa - Chushingura (1997) Sony Classical (JP) - 1st recording 17:58 Aribert Reimann - Lear (1982) Oehms Classics (D) 20:28 Larry Sitsky - The Golem (1993) ABC Classics (E) - 1st recording 23:25 Mikis Theodorakis - Electra (1998) Intuition Classics (GR) 10.05.2015 - Sunday/Sonntag 02:01 Robert Ward - The Crucible (1989) Albany Records (E) 03:51 Richard Meale - Voss (1986) Philips (E) - 1st recording 05:50 Alfred Schnittke - Schisn s idiotom (Life with an idiot) (1992) Sony Classical ® 07:43 Dmitri Shostakovich - Ledi Makbet Mzenskogo ujesda (1992) Deutsche Grammophon ® 10:26 Frank Martin - Der Sturm (2008) Hyperion (D) 13:00 Bernd Alois Zimmermann - Die Soldaten (1988) Teldec (D) 14:46 Paul Hindemith - Cardillac (1968) Opera d'Oro (D) 16:16 Erich Wolfgang Korngold - Die tote Stadt (1975) BMG Classics (D) 18:33 Franz Lehár - Tatjana (2001) CPO (D) 20:35 Franz Schreker - Die Gezeichneten (1994) London Records (D) 23:25 Hans Krása - Verlobung im Traum (1996) Decca London (D) - 1st recording Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 19/2015 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2015